A Ghosts Presence
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily starts acting strange. It all started a year ago. Lets just say Twin ghosts are to blame. Full summary inside. Story better than summary (don't want to give too much away. Loosely based off of 2 twin ghosts I know but no where like them. I do see ghosts! Any questions feel free to PM me. I will explain everything about it) Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

A Ghosts Presence

Chapter 1

Full Summary: Emily starts to see little ghost girl twins. The names are Emma and Maddy-Kate. They both are up to something. At first they seem innocent and sweet, all sugar and lollipops at the moment, till they know Emily trusts them.

Emily

I stared at the wall blankly. I didn't want to leave the room. It was…strange. The two little ghost girls appeared again. It all started about a year ago:

_Flashback:_

_A 16 year old Emily was walking to the training room when she heard a voice. "Turn back…." It sounded so mystical and creepy. She looked around and saw no one. "Hello?" She asked. "Turn Back…" It repeated. She then turned around and saw 2 little twin girls standing right in front of her. The girls had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. You can still see right through them. They were wearing an angel like dresses. "Turn back…." They said in unison. "What? Why!?" Emily questioned. They pointed towards the hallway leading to the dojo. From there they all can see shadows arguing at each other. "QUIT SHOVING!" Mike shouted. " I WASN"T SHOVING!" Jayden snapped. Emily hated arguments as much as she hated Mia's cooking. Little did Emily know it would change her life forever…._

Present

"Emily. Remember, We are both here for you." Maddy-Kate said. "I know MK. It's just I can't believe they think about me that way. I guess you 2 are my real friends." I said with tears in my eyes. I sat down on my bed. They came over and gave me a hug, well if they could. They smiled at me. "Emily we have a surprise for you!" They said with cheer and excitement. "What's that Em?" I asked. It's funny. I was using my nickname on Emma. "Well you know how we have been searching for our parents. You know to say hi to them and to actually say goodbye and we love them?" Mk asked. "Yea?" I asked confused. "WE FOUND THEM!" Em said happily. "That's great. So when you going?" I asked. "Well we were planning tomorrow night but now we think tonight and we are bringing you with us! We want to take you away from here for a little while because of your sadness." They said with cheer. "Thanks guys but I have to stay here. I have to fight off big bad monsters." I said with a smile. "Phooey!" They said. I nodded.

Mia

I was walking towards Emily's room. She just ran out for no reason with tears in her eyes. It was weird. She held the door open for like a minute then slammed it shut after running inside. "EMILY!" We said running after her. It was an hour later and I was still walking around Emily's room. I started to hear Emily.

"I know MK. It's just I can't believe they think about me that way. I guess you 2 are my real friends." I heard Emily say. Who is MK? She keeps saying MK or Em. I remembered the first time I heard those. It was about a year ago and Emily was acting strange. She still does.

"What's that Em?" I heard. I silently opened the door a little. I saw Emily sitting on a bed looking to her left as if someone was there. "Yea?" She said. "That's great. So when you going?" she said after a minute. "Thanks guys but I have to stay here. I have to fight off big bad monsters." She said with a smile. A few seconds later she nodded. I walked inside. "Hey Emily." I said. Her head snapped right at me. "Are you alone?" She asked with boredom in her voice. I nodded slowly. "Good!" She said. She put her knees up to her chest and held them close. "Em?" I asked. She didn't respond. I looked at her. She then looked the other way and I saw a faint smile. I left and went straight for Ji. "Ji. It's Emily. She is acting strange again." I said about to cry. I feel upset with this. We went straight to Emily's room. We opened the door.

Authors Note: So I am putting my book Memories on hold for a little while. I deiced to give people more time to enter. I need to keep my writing up to date and I wanted to do this idea! So what do you think Mia will see? Why did Emily smile? Why is Emily upset? What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mia

When the door swung open there was no trace Emily had even lived there. It was bizarre. They have seen this before. It was about 2 months after she started acting crazy. Everyone by then knew to watch closely.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Emily. I came to give you back this dress you lent me. It was really cute" Mia had said walking into her room still looking at the dress. She didn't even realize Emily wasn't there until she looked up. No sign of her. She searched the whole house. 5 days later Emily came in. She seemed perfectly fine. She had suitcases with her and everything. Everyone jumped up and ran to her. "Relax I was just out at my….cousins house. She really loves to have me over." She said sound a little annoyed. "But Emily. You know this is wrong. Now come. We will discuss your punishment." Ji said. Emily sighed and walked off with him._

Present

"You don't think she went to Shane's?" I said. That was the cousin she went to. "No. Shane and her parents no she isn't allowed over there. Even Emily won't break a rule twice." Ji said examining the room. "I will go get the others." I said.

Emily

I looked around. I was now sitting in a restaurant. "MK. Em." I said. They appeared in the booth. "Yes?" They said. "I thought you said we were going to your parents. Not to a restaurant." I said. "Well you need to eat silly!" They exclaimed. "Well let's go. The longer we are here the possibility your parents can leave. Also the possibility my friends can put an end to this by finding me." I said. They nodded and we left again. We started again. They turned towards me. "Emily. What if they don't remember us. We died 3 years ago." MK asked. "Well right now you would be 6. Your 3 now so they can't possibly hate you. You are both so sweet!" I said. They smiled. We walked for what seemed like hours. We then caught a plane heading to America (they are in New Zealand) and rode that. Of course I payed for only 1 person. When we arrived it was morning.

We headed onto a farm like place. When I walked up to the door I saw a lady with blonde hair like the girls. She was gardening. "Exscuse me." I said. She looked up. "Yes?" She asked. "By any chance have you lost twin girls. Aged 3 years?" I asked. "3 years ago. Yes. They looked like their dad. Brunette hair. Blue eyes." She said. She looked like she was recalling them. "Well I hope you know they miss you. They wanted to say good bye." I said. I looked over t the twins. Still blonde! "Thank you." She said. "I am sorry for mentioning it. I am so sorry for your loss!" I said. "It's okay." She said. I nodded. I started to walk away. MK and Em came to my side. "You girls are in big trouble." I said sternly but silently. Enough people think I am crazy. "You asked the wrong lady! I was sure mom would be there." MK said. "Well then we are going to the hotel and that is final. Then we are going home." I said. They nodded.

When we got to a hotel we checked in. "Emily is it possible for us to find our time capsule mom and dad made for us. It has a picture of us with them making it easier." Em said. "Fine whatever." I said. I got up from the bed I was laying in and followed them. I saw a metal rusty box hiding in a lake. I swam to it and uncovered the sand from it. I pulled it up to the air and dried it off. The girls gave me the combo. I opened it to reveal some kind of handwriting and a necklace. "We want you to wear it." They said with glee. I put it on. It felt as if the necklace strap attached themselves together. "Thanks girls. It's amazing." I said looking down at it. It was a see through stone (kind of a gray tint) but inside it had Emily made in some sand. I looked up to see Mk holding her hand out at it. She must have made it say Emily. "Thanks girls. This is a wonderful present. Thank you." I said. They smiled. We went home. "So have you forgotten about hating everyone?" Mk asked. "Well the rangers I am still made at. I can't believe they think of me like that. I mean I know I am clumsy and bubbly but they thought I was too clumsy to be on the team. They thought my emotions will get the best of me. Most of all they think I am crazy." I said with tears. "It's okay Emily." Em said. "Thanks guys." I said to them. We decided to just go to my real home. I got on a plane and landed in New Zealand the next day.

I walked inside the shiba house and _tried_ to go to my room. Everyone ran in. I sighed and just plopped down onto the ottoman. "Let me have it." I said. "Emily you know better than this. Why do you keep running off. It's been 4 days!" Ji snapped. "Well exscuse me for helping a 2 little girls who are dead and need to find their family and say their last goodbye!" I snapped angrily and ran off to my room. I sat down on the bed.

Maddy-Kate

"This is working perfectly" I said to Emma. We were watching, from a distance, Emily argue with the rangers. It may have taken a year but phase 1 is complete.

Emily

I sighed. "Mk. Em" I called out. They appeared giggling. "Whats so funny?" I asked them. "We just heard Jayden saying how stupid he is." MK said. I smiled. "Maddy. You always hear the funniest things." Em said. I nodded. "So Emily. How are you holding up?" They asked. "It hurts but I'll recover." I said. "We can go to the woods tonight." MK said. "It always cheered you up. I don't see why it won't now." Em said with a shrug. "Maybe but after that action they may never let me out of there sight." I said with a sigh. "So get Jayden to go with him and loose him in the woods." Emma said. "Possibly." I said. "Not possibly. This has to be a yes or no! Don't you realize that soon they will catch on!" MK snapped. For a 3 year old she is the smart one. "Well if you haven't realized you 2 are GHOSTS. So no one will be able to see you. They think I am the crazy one because they think I talk to myself. Besides, Why are we doing this. I mean your parents won't believe me." I said. "That's-" MK starts. "Hold that thought. I have to go to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and did some deep breathing. I went to the bathroom. (Like you know…). I fixed my hair. I turned around and saw the girls standing their. This time they were in a darkish dress and their hair didn't look sweet and innocent. It looked evil. Their hair was black and messy. Maddy-Kate (hint the full name) held out her hand to me and the necklace started to glow. I felt no control over my body. I screamed in pain as I was trying to fight it. I heard running. I started to hear pounding at the door. I started to scream louder. The last thing _Emily_ heard was the door being broken in and saw only 2 things across everyone's face: terror and confusion. When I looked at Emma she was standing there like she knew what was going to happen and helped Maddy-Kate with it.

Authors Note: All I am uploading tonight. Going to play the Sims =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily

I watched in horror as the walls around me started to disappear from my vision. I started to loose consciousness. When I woke up I was in a dessert like area. Emma and Maddy-Kate stood in front of me. "Good you're awake." Maddy-Kate said. "What are you doing to me?" I asked. "That is something you will find out later." Emma said. (hint that she is no longer using MK and Em) I stared at them in horror. I can't believe just a few hours ago I was being nice to them. They have been playing with me this whole time. I bet they lied to me all this time! They only took me to America to get this necklace. _The Necklace_. This is doing this to me. I quickly tried to pull the necklace off. It wouldn't unlatch. They were both laughing at me. They backed away from me and Maddy-Kate just held out her hand. I started to get up. I couldn't control my limbs. They started walking and I….. I was following with no control what so ever.

Jayden

We stood in horror as Emily disappeared. We saw the necklace around her neck glowing. We all rushed to her side but she just left…disappeared. It was just so scary to see her in this much pain. She screamed a piercing horror scream. We couldn't do anything about it. She was gone (not like dead but just not there). We all went into the common room and had a meeting. Mia brought up something.

Mia

_Flashback_

_I walked into a room and saw Emily reading a book. "Hey Emily." I said. She looked up from her book. "Oh hye Mia. I am not going crazy I am just reading a book." She told me. "Um…Okay." I said. She then started to laugh. "No your ghosts. She can't see you or they would be acting like me." She said. I stared at her. "No you can't prank her." She said. "Just because your ghosts and she can't see you doesn't mean you can prank her." She said as if she was arguing with someone. "Well I don't care if your bored. It is not my job to entertain you. I am trying to make the msot of my life. Your twins. Go play with each other!" I immediately left and went straight to Ji. _

__Present

"Now that you mention it you all have reported at least 1 crazy thing about Emily involving her talking to someone or something. Maybe it truly was a ghost." Ji said. "Well then if it is possessing her soul Emily is in great danger." Jayden said. "Since when did you know anything about ghosts?" Mike asked. "I do my research when Ji isn't looking. Wait! Ji. What is the last nighlok my dad fought?" Jayden asked. "I believe it was Eroncto." Ji said. Jayden ran and grabbed a book. He flipped through the pages. "We have to check the safe!" Jayden said. He went to a wall and pressed some buttons. The wall opened up and nothing was in it. "It's gone…" Jayden muttered. "What's gone?" We asked. "Well when I was little we sealed this nighlok up because he was too hard to destroy. The last thing he said is "I will get the weakest one of the next team! I will destroy the next generation!" and then it was sucked in…." Ji said. "But Emily isn't weak!" Mike argued. "No but she is the youngest. The nighlok just made himself into a ghost and acted sweet and innocent around Emily but took her to America to get the necklace." Jayden said. "What necklace?" Mike asked wanting to know more. We all did. "Well when we last saw the nighlok I was only a little boy. The nighlok would get close enough to put the necklace around it's victim. The nighlok could control the victim at any point. The victim will fall to the nighlok. Emily's mom was the victim. We had to well….use a series of symbols to make her not able to fight any longer. She was in so much pain. We were able to get close enough to break the necklace but the nighlok had more. It hurt everyone so much because the yellow ranger had connections with everyone. Special connections." Jayden explained. "Just like Emily. But we are more closer to her. All of us" Kevin muttered. "This way the nighlok knows we won't ever hurt her." Mike said staring at nothing…like he was distant

Authors note: All I am uploading today. They have figured out about the ghosts and why it is targeting her. What will Emily uncover on her own? What are the rangers planning?


	4. Chapter 4FAQ

So I hate doing an Authors note and having to reedit a lot but I figured I will put up a tid big after the authors note because someone asked me to do a FAQ as I did with The Wonderful World Of AJ

How can you see ghosts?

It's an ability I have because I am an Indigo Child.

You said this story is based off of 2 twin ghost girls. Who are they?

Well they are very silent (at times) and refuse to tell me there names. I gave them the names of Maddie-Kate (I call her MK.) and her sister Emily (I call Em)

How old are they?

I believe 3-6 years old. They won't give me any clues to who they are.

What are MK and Em like?

They are really sweet. I have no worries about them because unlike Emily's ghosts my ghosts just play pranks and follow me around. They can no where near be devious! I just can't see my MK and Em doing that.

Are you threatened by them?

Really? I am not threatened by them but they do try to scare me. They also try to make me look like a fool…..

What is an indigo child?

I don't know how to explain it. I recommend research.

Can anyone become an indigo child?

No you are born one….

Back to the ghost girls, what do they look like?

They both have blonde hair and it looks like blue eyes. They wear cute little dresses though….

What are your thoughts on them?

Well they are sweet but MK was hurting Emily during class (playfully) while I was in school so she is ghost grounded. (BTW it is really hard to ground a ghost!)

If you had a wish for them what would it be?

For them to be alive with their family. They obviously died too soon!

Do you wish you weren't an indigo child?

Not really. I wouldn't know MK and Em. They may be annoying but they are kind and sweet and ADORABLE! Plus I have saved my cousins life when she was a toddler when she was about to walk away from me and she would have gotten hit by a car (Indigo get flashes of the future)

Chapter 4

Emily

We have been walking for what seemed like hours. "WHERE ARE WE GOING!" I snapped. "JUST SHUT UP!" Maddy-Kate said.

Jayden

Emily is hurt. I can sense it. Not physically but emotionally. Em. Please.

_Flashback_

_Jayden walked through the doors of the common room. He saw Emiyl in the corner. She seemed upset and scared of something. Jayden ran to her. He saw tears. He sat there with Emily till she felt comtable with her leader. "I'm scared Jayden." She muttered. "Of what?" Jayden asked. "Ghosts" She muttered before falling asleep. Ever since then he was able to get if she was hurt or not. This was common sense. _

Present

I checked the map to find her samuraizer. We can't find it here so she must still have it. I located it. It was located not too far from here. Who am I kidding? It is very far from here!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jayden

I teleported to the location but a little bit away. I saw Emily being forced to walk. I can tell she was resisting but was growing weak. She looked like she will pass out any minute. "Emily!" I shouted. She just stopped. She looked forward then at me. She turned to me and started to run. "Jayden help!" She screamed. I realized who she must be looking at. Eroncto! "LET HER GO ERONCTO!" I snapped as Emily ran to me. I didn't know where it was but I knew it had plans to do something to Emily. Emily continued running to me but was forced to stop. I started to run to her and grabbed her immediately. She started to try and push me off against her will. "Emily try to take control." I whispered. "Jayden I can't! They are too powering! I am sorry!" She said crying. "You're stronger then Eroncto thinks Em. Fight it." I said. She started to cream in pain. I was punched. I couldn't see by who. I know Emily didn't do it. "Let her go!" I snapped. "Never red ranger." I heard.

Emily shoved me off again against her will. She got into her battle stance and I _actually _felt _threatened._ "Emily. It's me Jayden." I pleaded trying to get her to stop. Her eyes started to change color. They changed to a dark reddish black. The evil must have over powered her soul and she couldn't fight anymore. "I know exactly who you are." She simply said. She started to morph and grab her sword. I immediately grabbed my samuraizer and transported home. I fell making a loud noise. Everyone ran in to find out what all the commotion is.

"Jayden?" Mia asked. "Eroncto. It has her. Full control of her." I stated. "What?" Mike asked. "Eroncto. It has her completely. Her main focus is to atleast destroy me. Most likely you too." I said. "Emily…Evil…Those two words can't be in the same sentence unless its: Emily is staying strong fighting off the evil!" Mia said. "I hardly believed it too. She is now completely under Eroncto's spell. More security measures around here. He will most likely send Emily to get the stone of life that is holding his life form from here. It will be the only thing to revive Eroncto and take control of Emily fully." I said. There was a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer it. I saw Emily standing there with the necklace glowing. I quickly closed the door and held it closed. "JAYDEN! It's Me." She said trying to push the door open. I locked it immediately. Emily kept banging on the doors. I ran back to everyone and told them "Emily is here!"

Everyone ran to the door. The doors finally broke down and she came storming in angrily. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Emily said. We all stepped away from her. She is actually scaring everyone. Where was sweet Emily?

Emily

"Go to the cellar." I heard. I nodded. I looked at the rangers in front of me and growled. I grabbed my samuraizer and performed a symbol for chains. The chains appeared and bounded them to the ground. They couldn't move.

I walked past them to the door to the cellar. When I got downstairs I saw a lock on a door. I kicked it off and opened the door. I saw a piece of crystal and grabbed it. "Yes Emily...good job." The voice said. I smirked. I left the house and went back to my master. I showed the crystal to Maddy-Kate and Emma, Aka my masters. I was ordered to throw it into the fire. A nighlok was released from the crystals. The nighlok stretched as the ghost twin girls disappeared. The nighlok walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You are a delightful apprentice. I knew you would be the weaker one out of all them. With my power you will be powerful. More so than the others." The nighlok said looking down on me. I nodded and smirked.

"It's time to go to your new home." My master said. (I won't remember the nighloks name because I just typed random letters that worked together. It may be either my master or Emily's master) I nodded. He grabbed my arm and led me into a gap. Dayu, Octaroo, and Xandred stood in front of me. "Why are we here?" I asked my master. "This is my master so he is your master. You shall respond to him when he calls for you and serve his every wish." My master explained. I nodded. I bowed down. "A ranger…Bowing down to me…? I never thought I would see this day!" Xandred exclaimed. "Don't get use to it." I muttered. "Emily you will show respect to Master Xandred!" My master said angrily. "Whatever!" I snapped back. He then held his hand out at my necklace again. "I'm sorry!" I said. "Little brat!" Xandred exclaimed.

I looked around. "Go." Xandred said to me. "Go where?" I snapped back. "Go and attack the rangers and destroy them!" He snapped back. "Fine!" I said. I ran off the ship and dived. I immediately arrived on earth. (The necklace let her live in the human world) When I arrived I was greeted by the rangers…..

Authors note: So remember when Jayden explained about the nighlok and how Emily's mom was effected. That will play a big role in the next chappy! Be sure to not miss the next chappy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sticks And Stones Can Break My Bones But So Can Symbols

Jayden

When we arrived at the scene Emily was not so surprised to see us. She held her sword out at us in her battle stance. "Emily please snap out of it. We all want our little sister back!" I pleaded. I knew what we would have to do. We would have to make her incapable to fight. We all gripped our samuraizers. "Emily don't do what you will regret later." Kevin said. "I won't regret anything later. I want to do this to get you gone. So my master and Xandred can flood this world." Emily said. "Man she even thinks like them…" Mike muttered. "Emily. It's us. We are your best friends. If you kill us who else will help you?" I asked trying to make her rethink everything. "Jayden? Mia? What? What am I doing here?" She said sounding confused. "Emily?" We asked. "That's my name. But why am I here?" She asked. Then the nighlok I never wanted to see again came out of the gap.

The nighlok looked at Emily. He walked over to her from behind and put an arm on her. "Emily is gone. They belong to the nighlok. They want to serve the nighlok. They desire the nighlok. They want to be with us. Right Emily?" The nighlok asked her. She held her head. She groaned in pain. The nighlok eyes changed color and Emily stopped groaning. "EMILY!" We shouted. "Right Master." Emily said in reply to his question. "NO!" We shouted. Emily just looked at us with a bit of discust. The nighlok whispered into Emily's ear and she nodded. Emily then started to fight us. We all grabbed our samuraizers and started to write symbols to break her bones or at least injure her. We aimed for the leg and arms and she fell.

The nighlok ran over to her but we fought him. He grew but Mike went up in super form and destroyed him. When he came back we tried to get a frantic Emily to separate with the necklace. Even if the nighlok was gone it's soul is embodied in the necklace. We finally got it off of her and she stopped fighting. She instantly screamed in pain. "What the fudge happened to me!" Emiyl snapped. "We umm had to break your bones so you couldn't fight." I said slowly. "Guys. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Maddy-Kate and Emma. It's just they told me not to tell because I would be sent to an asylum because, you especially Jayden, would say ghosts aren't real. They even showed me your thoughts. That why I was so mad the other day. It was because they revealed you all thought I would set you back and you hated me. I am starting to believe though that is sort of true but not entirely. I mean no one and I mean no one would break someone elses bones." She said. "We only broke them to protect you. When you see ghosts come tell us or at least Ji." Mia said. She nodded. "Now can someone take me to the hospital!" She complained. We nodded and picked her up. She screamed now and then but other then that we got a cast on her and gave the doctor the excuse of she fell down a lot of stairs. She got a bright yellow cast and we all signed it. She smiled as we all signed it. She was put on a 6 week bed rest. After that everything seemed perfectly fine. Emily was back to normal and we thought Emily would be much more safe on bed rest no matter how long she had to fight us. We all agreed that fighting a nighlok was easier then fighting little Emily to get her to stay in bed.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: I did not make it a couple kind of story. I had to give this a title because I wanted to give a big hint! I didn't want Emily to actually fight them then I feel guilty. If you want more stories involving kidnapping of Emily or anything like that check out my profile for all my stories. I am also willing to give advice, or help anyone with a story. I am a beta reader now and I am also willing to co-write a story if someone wants. Anything you want me to see give me a PM and say "Can you write this for me?" and leave a little bit about the story and the title and etc…. Leave a summary too! I don't care about Reviews at all so don't be scared into having to put one. I think no one should be judged for what they write…. If you like it stick with it!


End file.
